When a client connects to a database, the client may provide a connection string. The connection string may be used to negotiate and establish a connection with a database server. The connection string may tightly couple the client to a particular physical database server. That is, the connection string may identify a particular physical database server on which the client seeks to access data. This tight coupling may be undesirable in many scenarios.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.